1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses that control printers, printing systems, an error notification method, and a storage medium storing a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thus far, a printing system in which a file to be printed is attached to an email in an email application in a mobile terminal, the email is sent to a printer, and printing is executed has been known (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-220606). In this printing system, an email address is assigned to the printer in advance, the email is sent to that email address, and the file that is attached to the email is then printed. In such a printing system, the printer requests an email address from a server during initial setup, and obtains and stores a unique email address. A user then attaches a file to be printed to an email in his or her mobile terminal and sends the email to the email address of the printer.
A system that prints files attached to emails from mobile terminals using a dedicated adapter installed between a server and a printer is also known (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-312392).
When sending an email to which a file is attached from a mobile terminal, it is necessary for the user to specify a desired printer. In such a case, it is possible that the user will make an error in his or her input, resulting in the desired printer not being properly specified. Because the user did not make the error on purpose, he or she may be unaware of the error, and may continue waiting by the printer for the file to be printed despite the fact that that printer is not the printer that will print the user's file. It is also conceivable that the user will forget to specify the printer from the outset. It is further conceivable that the user will forget to attach the file that he or she wishes to print.
There are thus many conceivable cases of operational mistakes on the part of the user, and because conventional systems that use mobile terminals and email do not notify users of printing errors based on those various types of cases, users cannot know how to properly respond to such errors; such systems have therefore been greatly lacking in convenience.